Teen Avengers
by Emmalie19
Summary: What happens when a bunch of immortal teenagers get picked up by the avengers? How all these people react meeting each other and the normal Avengers?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, Alex Rider, Maximum Ride, Spider-Man, Avengers, or any other affiliated group/song/book/tv show/movie mentioned in the story.**

There are some major changes to a lot of the character. There may be some OOCness or character having traits or abilities different then cannon. Harry Potter books went mostly the same, there is no Phantom Planet for Danny Phantom (or if it did happen, he never revealed his identity), Alex Rider books happened the same, but differences after the end, HUGE differences in Maximum Ride because I HATED the ending of that series, the last Percy Jackson hasn't come out yet, so I'm just going with what I think, and I'm using the Andrew Garfield version of Spider-man.

Enjoy

Prologue:

Harry Potter:

After the war, Harry was in Heaven. He had everything he wanted and everything he dreamed. He and the trio never went back to Hogwarts, opting to have personal tutors (magic was much easier for him without the strain of the Horcrux on his core) and spend their time helping Kingsley with the clean-up.

It was hard and took almost three years, but when it was over, the prison was revamped, all the death eater's where either thrown to the veil or had life in prison, and a huge new set of laws (created with Hermione's help) protected libel laws, freedom of speech, Hogwarts reforms, government control, the integration of muggleborns and there rights, a dark magic policy that worked (Harry had huge sway in helping create this), and among other things.

At first, Harry wanted to go into the Auror academy. He lasted about three weeks until he got too bored and realized that it wasn't for him. Ironically it was Hermione who came up with the great idea for what he should do. She suggested being a consulting detective or a dark wizard catcher. It was a great idea (which she had gotten from the muggle book Sherlock Holmes.) It allowed him to be outside the government and not having to worry about paper work while still getting the adrenaline rushes and doing the things he was good at. He didn't need the money, his parents and Sirius had left him more then enough, and it also allowed him to be a seeker for the Puddlemere United. Ginny, who became his wife two years after the final battle, played for the Holyhead Harpies and was a part time reporter. Life was bliss.

However, like all good things, it had to crash. About three years after the final battle, people started to look at him funny. Neither he nor Ginny had looked like they had aged at all. Harry remembered the conversation, when he talked to Ginny about it:

It was a Saturday, and he had woken up late. He was staring at the mirror like he had for weeks, hoping that his brain deceived him. He still looked just like he did the day of the final battle. Ginny looked like she did on her wedding day.

He made his way out to the living room, where Ginny was curled up watching tv (Fred and George had made a killing with Hermione's help adapting muggle items to work in wizarding home).

"Ginny…" He voice was soft, but serious and he trailed off not sure how he was going to approach this.

Ginny looked up from her crime show, took one look at his face and turned off the television. She sat up and motioned to the spot beside her.

"Have you been noticing the way be look? I mean, I know wizards age slower, but…" He stared again trying to find the right way to convey his thoughts.

"Yeah, Harry. There's something wrong. I know, I've know for awhile. Do you remember when I went to St. Mungo's and they told me I couldn't have children?" She choked on the last word. That was the saddest day he had since the war. "They also told me that there was something wrong with my genetics and your genetics. They said… that we probably won't age."

For a second, Harry was pissed. Why didn't she say anything? He was about to explode on her when she continued, "I didn't say anything because you were heartbroken when we couldn't have kids and I know at that time you were really pushing to be normal. I couldn't put you through that. We had only been married for a few months, and I didn't know how you would take it. And… I was afraid. I'm sorry Harry. Really sorry."

Harry took one look at her big brown eyes, and knew that he couldn't blame her. He took a deep breath and pulled himself together with his occlumency (which was so much easier without his connection to Voldemort) and told her, "We'll get through his together. We will."

And they did. The next few months were spend 'taking a vacation' when they visited different potion master who were under oath, and created a long lasting aging/poly juice type potion that would allowed them to look like they were aging and would fool everything from magical eyes to age lines.

Three months later, death visited for the first time when Harry, when going after a dark wizard in Berlin, had stopped a little girl from dying. The cloaked figure explained that he was death (which knew in his bones was true because the air was dark, suppressed, and ancient, and his body screamed in connection to the figure) and that he was gifted with the control of death and that and his soul mate were given immortality. He muttered something about Love and Fate ruining his Master.

Neither he nor Ginny were all that suspired. By that time they had pieced together that it was the Deathly Hallows (which had returned to his pocket after the final battle which caused the change.) What they were surprised about was that Ginny got the immortality with him. She liked to tease him that he would never find anyone better because she was his _soul mate. _

And so, life was good. Harry thought that everything had worked out and that he had an eternity to spend peacefully with Ginny.

And then, he got approached by SHIELD.

Danny and Danielle Fenton:

The day realized he was never going to age, wasn't a good for Danny. He had already relented himself to never getting good grades, going to collage, and all over being consumed by ghost hunting, but being immortal was _not cool. _

He had fooled himself up until that point. So he was a late bloomer? It didn't matter that he wasn't as tall as the other boys in school. But when he came back from being dead, it literally smacked him in the face and was undeniable. I wasn't going to go away. He was either fully dead or his ghost half stopped him for aging and dying.

He would have liked to have said he stayed strong and faced it, but when he was only fifteen (or fourteen if he went by the age when he half died).

He curled on his bead and cried for hours. He sobbed. He thought about all the things he was going to miss: getting old with Sam, going to collage, having children, ect. He was stuck in his prepubescent fourteen year old body forever. That sucked.

He had no idea what to do. He knew that if he stayed, that his parents and others would realize that he wasn't aging and would put two and two together.

He called Clockwork.

"Daniel. You've seen this coming for a long time. It should be a surprise." Clockwork said, choosing to look like an old man, mocking him with his appearance.

"What about… Dan?" Danny hesitated saying the name, "He was old. Why am I not aging?"

"That's an alternate time line. Certain events happened that allowed Vlad to find a cure for it. That doesn't happen here."

"So I'm stuck at _fourteen?_ Couldn't it al least have been sixteen. Then I could have least passed for an adult!" He was angry and irrational, and his whole world had just turned upside down on him.

"I could make you sixteen, but you would have to leave tonight. There is no way you could explain why you look the way you do to your parents." He told the little halfa.

"Could you make me an adult?" He asked hopefully. At least that way, he could blend in easier.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but that much change is outside my abilities…"

Danny cut Clockwork off, "_Outside your abilities! _But you're time. What in the world could be outside your abilities?" Danny was desperate.

"There are certain events that depend on you having a child's body. I cannot change that. You will also find that there is another very similar to you in the same situation."

He said and with a point look at Danny, he changed his appearance. He looked in the mirror and realized he needed new clothes. His hair grew slightly longer and had a windswept look. His body developed and he looked like a swimmer with tight muscles and a slight tan. He blue eyes darkened slightly and gave his a grave look. His boyish features sharpened, giving him an adult jaw line. He grew to a slightly smaller than average adult male height.

"Wow." He admired himself. Clockwork stood in the background with an amused look on his face.

"Now, you must find Danielle. She is in that same situation as you, and needs guidance." And with that, Clockwork disappeared.

"Find Dani," he muttered to himself. First, he needed to get out of here. She knew he couldn't stay. He changed into his biggest pair of jeans which were still slightly short, and grabbed his stash of cash that he had hidden for emergencies. It was about three hundred and all his allowances for the last year.

He then wrote a short note to his sister which said,

_Dear Jazz,_

_I have to leave. You may have noticed that I'm not aging. If I stay, I would be a biology experiment. The secret to immortality is being a halfa. Please don't tell mom and dad. I know me leaving will kill them, but I just can't tell them. Clockwork aged me to sixteen, so they won't be able to find me. I promise I'll take care of myself, and I'll (even through I'll regret promising it) keep up my studies. I'll miss and I love you Jazzy and when everything settles down, I promise I'll visit. Don't worry about me too much._

_Take care or mom, dad, Tucker, and Sam._

_Love, Danny_

He left it in her diary where he knew she would find it and took off. He stopped at Tucker's to day goodbye. He took it pretty good, crying about who would be his best friend and put up with him talking like a Geek.

Sam, he next talked to her. He new she would be the hardest goodbye. He loved her.

"Sam, Sam, Sam.," he tapped on her window.

"Danny?" She said looking confused. She rubbed the sleep of her eyes and Danny tried hard not to stare at her in her violet nightgown.

"What are you doing here?" He was going to answer, start talking, explain, do something, but the second she opened the window, he crashed into her arms and balled.

"Danny, what's wrong?" She asked bewildered. He got hold of himself, and pulled out of her arms.

"What happened to you?" She asked, looking him over. "You look _older."_

And with those words, everything came crashing out.

"Danny. Danny. It'll be okay." She was crying now.

"Sam. We…" He didn't know what to say to her. He was crushed.

"I love you Danny. I always will. Maybe, maybe, we'll figure something out. For now, know that." She pulled herself together, and looked Danny in the eye, "I'll get you some money. Maybe something you can pawn off. Get out of town, Danny, and find Danielle."

"Are you are sure…? Aren't your parents…?"

She snorted; my parents won't know if a million dollars went missing. Here," she said, and grabbed the box in the dresser next to here bed. He grabbed a big wad of money.

"Go, before the town wakes up."

Danny nodded, took a deep breath and turned to the window.

"Wait!" She exclaimed.

Danny turned back around and blinked. "What?"

She kissed him. It wasn't deep or fireworks didn't light up the sky, but it was warm, comforting, and promising. It was innocent.

"Goodbye Danny," she whispered as she detached herself from him.

"Goodbye Sammy," his tone matched hers, and that was all that needed to be said and he flew away.

He followed Dani's ectosignature and found her in Frostbit's realm. She was elated to see him. After a few months, they decided to go back to the human world. He posed as a young looking eighteen year old high school drop out who was taking care of his little sister.

He opened up a physic shop and they lived above it. He visited AmityPark regularly both as Phantom and Danny (only when he was out of sight) and Sam called whenever there was a major problem that the local ghost hunters couldn't handle. His parents were devastated, but sure that a ghost took him, pushing them to try harder to destroy ghosts. Life settled down. Him and Dani got along really well, and thought maybe that he would get used to not aging and that things would work out.

Then, they were approached by SHIELD.

Alex Rider:

Going to California didn't work out. He liked Sabina and his new family, but he didn't really feel like he fit in. His instincts were honed, and he noticed everything. It took CIA two months before they approached him.

At first he said, "No," thinking about Jack and his new family, but CIA said that they were in danger and other organizations got hold of his information and were looking for him. They said that his family could be in danger. He went.

It was a different kind of job than he was used to. They were scientist and he bated himself to be kidnapped by them. When he awoke, they had injected him with a serum that stopped aging. A super serum, they said, that didn't have the bugs worked out.

Alex was pissed and cursing every intelligence agency in the world. It took him about thirty minuets to destroy the lab and escape. Man, it was some super serum.

When the CIA picked him up, they were thrilled. He didn't want to go on another one (which he was sure just a matter of time), and the age thing was weird…

Jones called him up and said that if he every needed employment, she would be happy to help because of his unfortunate accident. She at least sounded guilty. Everyone else in the international field was thrilled that their best and only child spy would always be a child spy. Over the next two years he was hustled form country to country gaining contacts and going on missions.

On what would have been his seventeenth birthday, with the help of Smithers, he wiped himself clean of information all around the world. He was already out of the public data bases and the non-public ones didn't dare have him on file. The number of people who knew his real name, he could count on his hand (not including the people who he knew before he went into the business.)

He used it to disappear. He left a calling card in all the intelligence agencies around the world. It said:

_You can have me for a price._

_~Alex_

Over the next two years Alex, just Alex, made a name for himself. The ghost he was called. He was recruited into terrorist organizations, and in three weeks they were toppled from the inside out.

He was one of the best in the business. If the government needed someone to disappear, a organization taken down, or something that would require a school child, they would hire Alex if they could afford him.

Alex, despite having now had identities all around the world, contacts in different clean and dirty places, and money and safe houses galore.

Alex could lie, con, steal, cheat his way out of anything. He was the ultimate child spy who was stuck at the age where he could easily pass himself off for a young teen or dress himself up to look eighteen or nineteen.

Alex had retained his slightly outlook on life, but had generally accepted that there was nothing that he could do to change his situation.

When SHIELD approached Alex, he was sitting on a beach in France.

Angel:

She loved Max and the flock, she really did, but she didn't know if she could do it anymore. None of the others really trusted her because of her 'genetic jackpot' and while they were turning into adults and adjusting to regular life, she was stuck in a young teen body.

She knew that Max thought of her as her little girl, but she didn't want to be one forever. Everyone else grew and lost the baby features, but she didn't.

They were all afraid of her too. She could do so much more than the rest. Angle could have ignored it if it wasn't for her mind reading abilities.

Max, she had Fang and her mom and sister. She had no one. Nudge loved being a normal teenager. She had been accepted into a fashion collage two years ago and was making a huge name for herself. Max was expecting her first kid in the spring and Angle didn't want to be around to see that.

Gaz, Gazzy, her _real brother_ had died. Yeah, the others were sad, but that devastated her. Completely destroyed her.

Iggy remained her too much of Gazzy and so did everyone. Everyone seemed happy though. She wasn't, and she most defiantly didn't want to be around when Max had her baby and everyone cooed over it and forgot her except to flinch at when looking her way.

So she ran as far away as she could. Went to Europe. Learned five different languages in the span of two years. Went flying with the different birds and met people. She was lonely though. Super lonely, but there was no way she was going back.

She read the minds of the SHIELD agents long before they had approached her and didn't bother changing there minds or sending them away.

Percy Jackson:

Percy Jackson was very happy, thank you very much. He and many others had formed and immortal demigod force that protected the earth. It was very similar to what Artemis Hunters did, but on a larger scale and, of course, there were multiple couples in the group.

He and Annabeth were so happy. The Gaint war had ended and immortality was offered for all of the seven. They said no. They got together and decided that they wished to form a group that helped demigods on quests, and were partially immortal. They included Reyna, Nico, and Rachel and Calypso and Hestia as their patron goddesses. They also agreed that they could initiate up to ten more people into the group.

Leo was thrilled. Calypso was wary of Percy, and he humblely asked for forgiveness and they were on okay terms.

He remembered his talk with Nico after the war had ended. He was so confused because he thought they had gotten over the Brianica problem and were cool now. He avoided Percy like no tomorrow. Also, Nico and Jason were close which was _weird. _

"Nico," Percy bit his lip, trying to think of the right words to say. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Nico looked at him and his dark eyes bore lasers into his soul. He didn't know if Nico was just going to ignore his question and go back to… whatever he was doing.

Nico answered in his question in a monotone slightly exasperated, "No Percy, you haven't done anything wrong."

Percy stood there awkwardly. _I've come this far, _he thought to himself, _I have to figure out what is wrong with him. _

"So, then," Percy paused, "Why have you been avoiding me? You're like my little brother, kid, and I need to know what's going on."

"Yeah, you're little brother. Sure." He rolled his dark eyes which he thought saw flash with anger.

"Nico, please." Percy pleaded and looked right at him, hoping to convey his point.

"You and Annabeth are getting married." Nico stated with a slight stammer.

Percy blinked a few times before trying to figure out what that meant. He then remembered how he used to think Nico had a crush on Annabeth.

"Oh, is it because of Annabeth?" He tried.

"No, not Annabeth. Percy," Nico took a deep breath and emotions flashed through his face that Percy though he would never see. "Percy, I'm gay," he sated blandly.

Percy knew he should be that surprised, but he was. He wasn't quite sure what Nico was trying to convey. "Dude, that's not that big of a deal. So you like guys. We will all accept you. I accept you."

"Percy, I think you are missing the point, okay." Nico look frightened which was such a weird emotion on the kid. "I used to like _like _you. I'm uncomfortable."

Percy was not expecting that and wasn't quite sure what to say. He was in love with Annabeth and completely straight (not that either way was a bad thing) and Nico was _Nico. _He didn't think a _It'll be okay _was going to cover it.

Nico looked at Percy for a few seconds, then turned as if he was going to walk away.

"Nico," he stated putting a hand on his shoulder. When Nico turned around he had tears streaming down his face.

"I, Nico, you're a good person. I think it has been proven time and time again that I'm oblivious to these types of things. You and me, we'll never work out. For one I'm straight," then he rushed the next words, "not that being gay is a bad thing, but I love Annabeth dearly. Okay. You'll," he paused again, find someone better."

Nico looked at Percy, who was trying his best, "You'll always be my friend. Nothing will change that."

Nico was sad, but kind of happy for the closure, that it was off his chest. Percy pulled him into a hug, and after the moment of weirdness was over they stepped back.

"Does this mean you don't want to be a groom in my wedding?" He asked jokingly, with a serious undertone.

Nico bit his lip and said, "No, it's good for me to get over it."

"Maybe you'll meet someone. Demigod or not, the guy you met will always have a spot in our group. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Perce, you're a good friend," Nico stated and gave a sad smile.

Years past and eventually Nico and Percy got better around each other. Nico knew that he would never truly get over him, but they got better.

Otherwise, they did amazing things, always there when there was a big problem.

The most surprising thing was when there group was approached by an agent of SHIELD who wanted one of them to come with them. Percy volunteered.

Peter Parker:

Peter life had finally settled down. After Dr. Connors, everything else seemed like child's play. He and Gwen had gotten back together, and they were very happy.

Then some crazy people got hold of Dr. Conner's work and started playing with genetic modifications. It wasn't pretty.

He was busy and tired all the time and wasn't paying attention when one of the monstrosities swiped at him. He got some weird slime into his DNA. That night he felt fine, but after that, he started having weird changes. He couldn't get hurt anymore. At all. It scared him.

He thought he was going to break through when all the weird half breds kept on attacking non-stop. Then one day, it ended. He went to school, patrolled for an hour after and saw nothing weird, and then went home. Everything was normal or should he say abnormal.

He knew it was too good to be true. That night, a SHIELD agent knocked on the door. He told how he cleaned up the mess for him, and that they would like him to come with him. He agreed, in exchange for the assurance that Gwen and his aunt May would be protected.

**Please tell me what you think. If I don't get reviews, I won't write the next chapter. Tell me how I'm doing, but please no FLAMES. This is my first story, so can ya tell me how I'm doing. Thanks all. **

**~Emmalie19**


End file.
